


Don't Panic

by SoundandColor



Category: Dark City (1998)
Genre: Alternate Identities, F/M, Identity Issues, Secrets, absolute power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundandColor/pseuds/SoundandColor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come to her at the strangest times.</p><p>These <i>ideas</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following are some drabbles I did for (the now defunct) Movie_100 over on LJ. I hope you enjoy!

When she wakes up on the bad nights, mouth open on a gasp, he reaches from behind her and covers her eyes with a warm hand. Whispers “sleep,” into her ear and when she wakes up the next morning she’s refreshed.

Remembers nothing.

-

They come to her at the strangest times.

These ideas.

She’ll be handing out tickets from the booth, catching the bus, waiting on John and she’ll think of a black negligee she’s never owned, a purple sequined gown she’s never worn, of long nights working and no days at all but that isn’t what keeps her awake in his arms at night.

The ever-growing certainty that Anna has not always been her name is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the sun hurts his eyes.

Sometimes the sun hurts his eyes.

He’d brushed it off at first, sure that it was a side effect of living in darkness his whole life but it’s been two years now and they still pain him.

-

Sometimes, when he sits on the bus with Anna, he’ll make someone fall asleep. The old man with the paper two seats in front of them, the gum-smacking teenager at the rear, the woman and her baby sitting across the aisle.

He thinks about doing it to their driver. He wonders how the other riders’ faces would change—from curious to surprised to afraid. Then he looks at Anna and stops, but just barely.

It’s getting harder and harder every day.

-

Sometimes she’ll wake up and look at him like she remembers, like she’s afraid. That’s when he makes her sleep and the next day things will be normal. She’ll be Anna, his wife, again. Not Emma, the proof of his shortcomings.

-

Sometimes John looks at the world he’s created and wants nothing more than to burn it to the ground.

He won’t though.

Not this time at least.


End file.
